love lost to many times
by robin's my boy
Summary: this takes place ten years in the future. the titans separated for a reason that will be revealed in later chapters. but, then they get an invitation to a party. they all go, but what will go on during this shindig? couples? 4 me 2 know, and 4 u 2 find ou
1. what's been going on

Chapter 1- what's been going on.

Ok people! This is a work of time, it took me three day's to think of everything, and then type it! Lol, anyway, this story takes place ten years in the future, it may be kind of confusing at first, there's like ten flashbacks and in the end im going to put them all together and it wont be confusing any more, so don't stop reading just cause it's confusing cause it wont be for long, and the title is cute isn't it? Any way, I hope you enjoy it, my first fic…YES!

"Richard! Richard!" a mysterious voice called to a sleeping dick Grayson (robin), he opened his eyes. 

" what?" he asked turning over, and rubbing his eyes

" wake up! We have to get a tux for the wedding!" she yelled, she had long blonde, curly hair, with bright blue eye's, she was wearing black leather pants and a black long sleeved shirt, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on her black high heel shoe's.

"alright jade." he said putting on a blue t-shirt, he was wearing baggy blue jeans from the night before

"Hurry dick, we have a nine o-clock appointment and it's almost nine fifteen." she said looking at her watch, she pulled lipstick out of her purse and began putting it on her lip's, dick Grayson got up and put shoe's and sock's on. then him and jade snow walked out the door…

Raven had her hair pulled back in a pony tail, she was on the computer writing a letter to her boyfriend, who she's never met, she met him in a chat room, and thought it was perfect because she didn't have to show emotion's at all, she turned the computer off and put her shoe's on. she was wearing a red shirt with a black skull on it, and long black Jean's. she hasn't lost control, or even used her powers since she quit the titans, she put her jacket on and walked to her job, which was waiting tables at the local diner

" hey raven." a voice called, raven turned her head

" hi Seth." she said sharp, to a guy with long blonde hair,

" not much service today" he said to raven, who was putting on her apron which said Seth's diner, she grabbed her notebook and a pen

" that's ok." she said smiling, then she quickly walked to a table

Garfield, (beast boy) was a mail man, but he could get to his destination quickly by just turning into a bird, he didn't have a girlfriend or anything, he was alone, all of the time, he lived in a crummy apartment which he was about to get kicked out of. Garfield had one girlfriend since terra. her name was Wendy, they went out for a week. she broke up with him, and he later found out it was a dare, Garfield was crushed when he found out his girlfriend was a dare, but he had to deal with it, terra and him haven't talked since the fight they had...

-------------------------------------flash back---------------------------------  
"terra wait!" beast boy yelled as terra stormed away, beast boy put his hand on her shoulder and turned her causing her to face him " what?" she yelled tears in her eye's " I didn't mean what I said, it just came out." he said pleading with her " yea sure, so did this, goodbye!" she yelled running away, beast boy stood there, watching her vanish,

-----------------------------end flash back------------------------------------- Terra never used her powers again, she was a writer, she wrote romances for a living, one of her books went famous. it was called " last words" and that was about the fight her and beast boy had, from her view, she thought about what beast boy had said that made her leave, how she couldn't believe that he said it. she walked to the ice cream shop, and ordered a vanilla cup. as she ate it she looked at her side and saw a guy looking at her he had brown hair in a pony tail and hazel eye's

" terra, your eyes are shinning brighter then they were yesterday." the guy said, terra grunted

" yea, yea, mark? Could you stop hitting on me so I can eat?" she said pushing her ice cream away and walking out the door, mark followed

" terra, please, just one date!" he yelled, but terra kept walking

"I will write a poem for you!" he yelled terra turned to him

"mark, we went out! We broke up! Get over it!" she yelled mark walked in front of her, he grabbed her arm and began squeezing it

"mark let go!" she yelled trying to break away, but he wouldn't let go. finally she slapped him, then he let go. she ran back to her apartment.

Cyborg was now fully human, he had a special surgery, and all of the motel turned to skin, he had a girlfriend, but he hasn't seen her for a while, she traveled to Africa, he hasn't heard from her since, Cyborg worked at a bakery, he hated his job, but it was the only one that was hiring. he drove to work in the old t-car. he was wearing sun glasses, he walked in and put on his apron, then he ate a cupcake.

" delicious." he said to himself, as he took another bite.

Starfire, worked at a flower shop, she had no boyfriend, she believed someday robin would come back. and they would stay together, she waited in her shop for hours, but no one came. no one ever did, the shop was going out of business. starfire wasn't smart, it was hard for her to find a job, so she prayed her flower shop would stay,

"sorry kori, were going to have to shut it down for tonight." an old man said walking next to her

" ok, bye Mr. Smith." she said grabbing her purse and walking out the door. she walked down the street to a bar, she walked inside, and pushed people until she got to the stairs, then she walked up the stairs, to a small apartment she lived in, she threw her purse down, and laid on her bed. she looked at a picture of all of the titans, she laid it next to her and fell asleep

-------------------------------------flashback----------------------------------

Robin and starfire were sitting on the roof of titans tower.

"were just kidding ourselves starfire." robin said, starfire looked up at him with tears in the ridges of her eyes. robin looked at her "were never going to amount to anything" he said

"you cant just quit robin, our responsibility is helping people. please, don't turn your back on that." she pleaded, robin grabbed her hand

"it's not because of you, it never has been. But I have to go." robin said kissing her hand, starfire breathed heavily

"the other's will come around robin, do not fear they wont." she said, robin looked at the sun, he squinted his eye's as the ray's hit his mask

"I don't fear they wont come around starfire...i fear i wont." robin said, starfire looked at him and shook her head slowly "don't leave robin, we are the teen titans, were family. don't leave me alone." she said, robin opened his arm's to star, and she cried on his shoulder

"I'll miss you star, this is just something I have to do for myself." he said, a tear fell down starfire's cheek, robin wiped it away

"dont forget… I love you" he said, starfire nodded

"do not forget the titans." she said as robin stood on the edge of the tower

"I could never forget my family." he said, he jumped off the building, but as he fell he shot his birdering with the rope, and went down slowly, when robin reached the ground he looked up at the tower, he saw starfire, he waved to her, and she waved back, then robin ran…

--------------------------------end flashback----------------------------------  
Starfire, moaned as she thought about how easy they fell apart, maybe it was meant to be?, maybe they were suppose to fall apart, she fell asleep thinking...

How was it?!? I liked it, right off the top of my head it came! I'll come out with the second chapter in a jiffy! So wait a couple day's and you'll have it!


	2. getting there

School started so I had to write something fast. Sorry if it sucks. don't blame me blame school :p  
  
Dick Grayson (robin) was sitting in the house, when jade walked in, "Richard, you've got a letter." she said handing it to him, dick opened it slowly. when he pulled it out he read… Dear: previous life saver We are having a party in your honor! Please come and celebrate with some friends, there is a map listed below of where, and when we will be expecting to see your face, Sent from: previous friend  
  
Dick Grayson looked at the letter, then jade looked at it "it's probably for me." she said "there are lot's of banquet's in my honor." she said brushing her hair back "are you sure?" dick asked looking up at her, dick never told her that he was robin, or that he knew the teen titans, or that he was once madly in love with one… " yes, were going." she said putting her hair an a pony tail "ok, I guess we should leave right away?" dick asked confused " yea, I'll get my makeup, you get the rest." she said smirking, robin sighed, then got up and packed Starfire was sitting on her bed, when there was a knock on the door, she got up and answered it, " you got mail miss." the man said, starfire nodded "thank you" she said as she took it from the man, when she sat down she read it, then she looked confused, but then, she thought robin might have sent it, so she decided to go… Beast boy was surprised he got mail himself, he usually just delivered it, but when he pulled the letter out it said "Garfield Logan" so he read it, as he did so, he thought about terra, would she be there? Would she remember him? Would she still be mad? So many questions were flowing threw his head, one's he couldn't answer, he decided to go, he didn't have to discuss it with any one, so he just flew off… Terra looked at the letter with tear's in her eyes, she knew beast boy would go, he never missed a party, she had to show him that she was doing good, so she decided to find a date, she walked to the ice cream place, and saw mark, she sat next to him.  
"mark?" she asked, he turned "terra!" he yelled "yea? You want to come to a party with me?" she asked, mark's face lit up "sure I would darling, when is it?" he asked "tomorrow" she said, mark nodded "great" he said, then he kissed terra, terra went along with it, she had to get used to it, since she wanted to get beast boy jealous. Raven was at work when Seth tapped her on the shoulder, raven turned "what?" she asked, in a raspy voice "you got something delivered to you" he said, he held an envolope, raven picked it out of his hand, and she began to read "this must be from starfire, she's the only one that miss's the group" raven said to herself, she looked at seth. He smiled as she looked at him.  
"wanna come?" she asked. Mark smiled sweatly.  
"sure." he said trying not to show his ambition. Raven kissed him lightly on the cheek. "see you later." she said blushing. Seth was to. then she ran home and began to pack Vic stone was sitting on the couch, he was wore out, he had just planted flowers, even thow he hated doing it, he admitted they looked nice, suddenly the door bell rang, Cyborg quickly pushed himself off the couch and slowly walked to the door. When he opened it there was a mailman (not beast boy)  
"you got some mail sir" the man said, vic nodded, then took the letter out of his hand, then he began reading, when he finished he smiled at the man and shut the door, then he began packing, so he could see his friends the next day.  
Richard and jade were on there way to the party, dick new that the party was for him since he was a past hero, but he dident want to tell jade that, and he was hoping that she whould never find out since they were getting married the next week, they were only a few miles away from the party, and dick was getting nervious. He hasent seen starfire or beast boy, or Cyborg, raven, or terra in over ten years, whould they still be afraid? Whould they even remember what happened that horrible day everything fell apart? He hoped not, because if they did, he couldn't show his face.  
Starfire whould be the first to arrive, she dident need a car, she could just fly there, she was already there, when the car's bagan to pull in, starfire crossed her fingers and hoped that robin was going to show, and that he whould be the same robin she new ten years ago.  
Terra and mark made there way down the road, terra was scared of mark, he went to jail three times for abusing women, and when they were going out he was abusing her two, she had a few bruses and cut's that he gave her, but he could kill her if he wanted to, and she wasent going to risk it, she was just hoping that beast boy was there, and that he whouldent help her, because she dident want help. She wanted to do everything bye herself.  
Raven was on a bus on her way to the party, she dident really want to go, she was scared around robin ever since the day they split up, raven put her hand on seth's. seth smiled at her. she smiled back.  
"so were going to see your friends?" seth asked. raven knodded.  
"really old friends. but the best friends i ever had." she said. seth smiled.  
"your lucky i could close the diner for the day." he said. raven laughed.  
Beast boy was flying in the sky, he was almost there, he couldn't wait to see terra and her shinning eye's, her long blonde hair, was she still mad at him? "god, I hope not" he thought, he just wanted to say im sorry, and give her a kiss Victor stone was driving the t-car as fast as possible, he wanted to see his friends badly, he hasent had anyone to talk to since his wife went to Africa two months ago, The former teen titans raced to the tower where the party was at, they where all almost there, you may think that's a good thing, but that's where the trouble start's…  
  
How was it? I really had to wip something up so forgive me if it sucks. And I forgot who but someone asked if I can put raven with someone. How was that? I did it pretty fast so don't hate me if it's gay. I'll prob. Have more raven in the next chapter. I really don't like her. That's why she's beraly in my storie's. but really, I do what the people tell me. So I hope you liked my crappy chapter. Dude! I just went to target and I got all of the teen titan toys, there only like 3 buck's for 2! There so sweat! Just thought I whould tell you that. Thanks for all of the review's! 


	3. were here, were home

Alright, you know how long it's been since I updated? A while… so, I decided to make this for you! Here it goes…  
  
Starfire landed on the roof at titans tower. She took a couple steps towards the door. But then she felt something touch her shoulder. She held her breath and smiled. She hoped it was robin. She wanted to see him in the worst way. She turned sharply, and saw beast boy.  
  
"starfire!" beast boy yelled, happily. Starfire grinned at him. She was very happy to see beast boy. She just would rather see robin at that moment.  
  
"hello, beast boy." she said. Bb started to blush at her.  
  
"actually, I've been going by Garfield." he said. Starfire nodded.  
  
"I see, do you mind if I call you beast boy?" she asked. Him. Bb shook his head.  
  
"of course not, star. Call me anything you like." then they both walked to the door and walked downstairs. "so, have you seen robin?" he asked, his fingers were twitching. But starfire didn't notice.  
  
"I have not. I was hoping he would be here tonight." she admitted, bb nodded. His eye's were facing the ground, and starfire could notice his fear rising.  
  
"I can tell you, robin did not mean to…do what he did that day." beast boy looked at starfire. He was surprised about what she said. He didn't really want to talk about that day. The day they split up. The day they stopped being friends.  
"maybe not, but it's still kind of scary seeing someone you look up to do something like that." they reached the bottom of the staircase. They were standing in the hallway containing all of there bedrooms.  
  
"I understand, beast boy. But I believe in robin. He would never do something like that on purpose." bb nodded, once again. He wanted to get off the topic of robin.  
  
"are you ready?" he asked her. She placed her eye's on the door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see the people that she once called her family. She hasn't talked to any of them in over ten years. But she wanted to see robin. And her friends. And she didn't want to see any changes in them. But that was just something she would have to face.  
  
"yes." she said. Bb put his hand on the doorknob and swung it open. Her eye's started to water as she looked at the old tower. Everything was the same as it was so long ago. Ravens book's were still laying on the table. Terra's goggles were still laying next to robin's boom box. And cyborg's battery charger was still laying on top of the boom box. Which laid next to one of beast boy's animal books. And on top of the book laid one of starfire's friendship necklace's. she picked up the necklace and looked at the bright, glass beads. Beast boy walked by her and looked at the necklace laying in her palm.  
  
"I remember when you gave that to me." he said. Starfire smiled. And a few tears fell down her face. Bb padded his palm on starfire's back. "those were the day's, huh?" he asked her. She nodded slowly. Bb smiled at her and walked behind the counter. He opened the fridge door and glanced in. "if were lucky, I've still got some tofu left in here." he joked.  
  
"and hopefully it's rotten." a cold voice said from the back. Beast boy and starfire threw there head's to were the echo of the voice came from. There stood a girl. With shoulder length violet hair, and a black dress. Starfire started to laugh out of joy.  
  
"raven!" she called, running over for a hug. She quickly rapped her arm's around the Goth. She didn't even notice the man she was with. Bb walked over to the girls, and the guy.  
  
"sup, my name's Garfield. But, everyone call's me beast boy." he said. Sticking his hand out. Seth glanced at raven, and then at the green hand that was floating before him.  
  
"name's Seth. I work with raven, Garfield." he said, very politely. Bb shook hands with the man.  
  
"great meeting you." they both said, at the same time. After which, they started to laugh. Bb looked over at raven. Who was still sharing a hug with starfire.  
  
"hey, raven. How's life been treating you?" he asked. Seth put his arm around raven.  
  
"super." she said. Seth smiled at raven's remark. Bb smiled to.  
  
"so…has anyone heard from terra?" he asked, his voice squeaked.  
  
"I have not."  
  
"no, terra and me weren't the best of friends as you recall." raven said. Bb nodded, remembering his past with terra. How happy he was being with that special girl.  
  
"so, Seth. What do you and raven do?" bb asked, making the conversation stay alive.  
  
"we work at Seth's diner." he said. Bb giggled to himself.  
  
"you own business, no wonder raven's been so happy." bb joked, and finally…raven laughed. Bb didn't move or say anything. He didn't want to jinx it.  
  
"what do you do, Garfield?" Seth asked. Everyone looked at him. Bb scratched his foot along the carpet. He didn't want to say he was a mailman.  
  
"I, ah? Hmm?" he started to think. He wanted to make something up. That would make him sound tuff, and cool. But, he thought the truth would be the best thing to say. "I'm a postal worker." he admitted. And to his surprise, nobody laughed. Nobody actually said anything.  
  
"and you, starfire?" raven asked. Starfire gave her attention back to them. From looking at there old home.  
  
"I give my helping assistance to the flower shop." she said. Everyone smiled at her.  
  
"pretty flowers describe you." another mystery voice said from the back. And again, everyone looked for the person who could have said it. It was cyborg. Starfire ran over and gave him a hug.  
  
"cyborg!" she yelled. Cyborg gave her a noogie.  
  
"whoa, cy. Could hardly recognize you with all of that skin." bb said. Giving cyborg a high five.  
  
"come on, guy's. call me victor. Were not the super hero's any more." he said. Then he saw raven standing in the corner with some guy. He walked over to her. "hey, rea." he said. Raven smiled at him.  
  
"victor stone, let me guess what your job is?" she started to think. Victor smiled at her. "you work at a bakery?" she asked. Victor looked at her like she was a ghost.  
  
"now, how did you know that?"  
  
"I just slipped into your mind." she said. Then she walked over to the fridge. "how are we going to have a party with out food?" she asked. Everyone smiled and walked over to her. Then they all reached into the fridge and pulled out food that wasn't rotten. Because, it looked like someone restocked the fridge.  
  
Robin walked up to the door with jade hanging on his arm. He didn't know how his x-friends were going to react to him showing up. And he didn't know how jade was going to react to finding out who he used to be.  
  
"maybe we shouldn't be here." he said. Pulling his hand away from the doorknob. Jade laughed.  
  
"why shouldn't we be here?" she asked, Richard didn't want to tell her. Maybe it was best if she found out on her own.  
  
"never mind." he said, then he put his hand on the door knob. There was a short pause. He was thinking if he should really do this. Really let jade in on his old life. Then someone snuck behind him.  
  
"hey!" he heard someone say. Jade, and him both turned there heads and saw two people walk up. It was terra and mark. Dick knew right away who it was. He could tell her eye's apart anywhere.  
  
"terra." he said, quietly.  
  
"robin?" she asked. Jade laughed out loud.  
  
"robin? Yea, he's robin." she said, joking. Robin faked a laugh. At first, terra didn't understand. But then it hit her, he never told her.  
  
"yea, funny." she said. Mark walked closer to terra.  
  
"and who's this?" dick said, referring to mark. Mark looked at robin. Then he whispered something in terra's ear. Terra was the only one that could hear him.  
  
"is this the one that liked you?" he whispered. Terra started to blush and whispered back.  
  
"no, don't worry about who liked me." then she looked back at dick, her previous leader. "so, are you going inside?" she asked. Dick nodded. Mark never answered his question. Jade opened the door and allowed everyone to enter. As they did, jade whispered in dick's ear.  
  
"look's like this banquet is for you." she said. Dick smiled and nodded at her. When they walked in, they saw a table set up. With a bowl of punch, a cake, cookies, a salad, a big bowl of tea, a plate of tofu, a fruit salad, and chicken legs. They all looked at the food. They were all very hungry. Then they noticed raven, laying out some doubled eggs. dick and terra both smiled at raven, and raven smiled back at her x-friends. Then, jade walked up to raven.  
  
"you're the one making the food?" she asked. Raven glanced over at dick, and then at the girl asking her the question.  
  
"I guess." she said. Crossing her arms.  
  
"well, I'm on a diet, and I see that you only have a tiny salad. Do you think that you can go make that small salad a little bigger, thank you." she said, roudly. Raven frowned at her. She would usually tell her off. But, she saw that she was with robin.  
  
"excuse me, but I don't take orders," then she though for a min. "outside of work." then she walked away. Dick walked up to the speechless jade.  
  
"stay here, ok?" he said. Then he chased after raven. When he reached her he gently touched her arm. "raven?" he asked. She turned to him.  
  
"hey, bird man." she said. Dick smiled at her and hugged her.  
  
"glad to see you don't hate me anymore." he joked, raven nodded.  
  
"I never hated you. I was just freaked out. I was actually really disappointed to hear from starfire that you left." she said, pulling away from dick.  
  
"well, that makes one person that doesn't hate me." he thought for a second. "I, is starfire here?" he asked. Raven smiled at his desperate face.  
  
"that's so pathetic, dick Grayson." she said, laughing. Dick was surprised to see her laugh.  
  
"no, no. I just want to see her. I'm with jade." raven nodded.  
  
"jade, is that the name of that bit-" but before raven could finish, dick stopped her.  
  
"yea, were, kind of engaged." he said. Raven blushed.  
  
"o, you poor thing?" she said. Dick smiled at raven's comment. He remembered how raven used to be. He missed hanging out with her. She could always make him smile. He turned his head a little and saw jade walking towards them. Raven saw to. Her eye's were already changing colors.  
  
"sorry raven." he said. Raven looked at him.  
  
"no problem. And yes, starfire's here. She's in the kitchen. She's looking forward to seeing you." robin smiled at her.  
  
"thanks raven." he said, raven stuck her index finger up, like she wanted to make dick remember something.  
  
"and, dick? If you make starfire cry, I'll make this tower a burial ground." she said. At first dick was scared. But then he wasn't when he saw raven's smile.  
  
"I wont." he said. But by that time, jade was already there. She gave raven a dirty look. And raven just smiled at her.  
  
"well, we always said dick needed a dog." she said, loudly. Then she started to walk away. Jade gave dick a dirty look when she noticed he was laughing.  
  
Terra made her way to the kitchen when she saw that mark was eating at the table. She stuck her head into the kitchen to see beast boy. He was stirring something that kind of looked like chicken noodle soup. But, he always changed the ingredient chicken, to tofu. She walked up slowly behind him. She didn't know if she was still mad at him. But for right now she just wanted to play with him, just like they used to. She covered his eye's with her hands.  
  
"guess who." she asked. Beast boy put the stirring spoon down and started to think.  
  
"starfire?" he asked. Terra laughed.  
  
"nope."  
  
"raven?"  
  
"nope."  
  
"…"  
  
"come one beast boy, listen to my voice." she said. Bb smiled.  
  
"t, terra?" he asked. Happier then ever. She took her hands away from his eye's and he turned to see her. When he saw her, his eye's lit up. And so did hers. Beast boy couldn't say anything. All's he could do was hug her. He rapped his arm's around her waist, and she put hers around his neck. This was thee position they would usually use when they were together.  
  
"I've missed you, beast boy." she said. She laid her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again." he said. His grip around her waist got a little tighter. For a while, terra forgot about mark. She pulled away from there hug, and she looked into his big green eye's.  
  
"that would be a horrible punishment." she said. Bb smiled at her. He couldn't seem to remember why he would ever think terra hated him. But then it came to him.  
  
"are you still mad?" he asked, terra looked away. She didn't know herself. But she didn't know how she could stay mad at that face.  
  
"a little," she admitted. Beast boy looked heart broken. He didn't expect that answer from her, this time. "but, if you get me a coke out of the fridge, I'll be your best friend?" she said. Beast boy smiled at her. She wasn't mad anymore. And he loved that she forgave him. Because, he would never forgive himself if she never did. He opened the fridge and pulled out a can of coke. He handed it to terra, she pulled herself up so she could sit on the counter. Bb sat next to her.  
  
"so, how have you been?" he asked. She started to think.  
  
"I write stories."  
  
"what about?" bb said, she didn't answer. She remembered what she wrote about. She wrote about the fight they had. And how much she hated him after it. It would brake his heart is she told him the truth. But she didn't have to, mark walked in.  
  
"terra?" he asked. Terra looked over at him. So did bb.  
  
"o, mark. This is beast boy." she said. Bb waved at him. Mark nodded.  
  
"ah? Hi," bb looked at him. He thought that was kind of rude. But he just let it go. "come on, terra." he said. Terra pushed herself off of the counter. She looked over at bb's face. He looked hurt. She wanted that to happen before, but she didn't want it anymore.  
  
"I'll see you later, ok?" she asked. Bb faked a smile and nodded. Allowing her to leave. As soon as she left he sighed.  
  
"see ya later." he said to himself. Then he proceeded to stir the soup.  
-  
a/n I know it's kind of long, but I wasn't sure where to end it. So, how was it? It's soooo much better then the first 2 chapters! Cause, I know I haven't written for a while, but now that I'm back. I'm better at writing. I mean, I'm still not really good, hell, I don't even think I'm good. It's just, I'm better. Well, hope you like this chapter. This chapter was really more for the bb/terra fans, well, at least the ending was…thanks for reading, and pls review! Thank you! 


	4. first time in ten years

Alright everyone. Here is chapter 3, and I'm sorry **Raven/Robinfreek** for making this story a robin/starfire. I just like that couple a whole lot better. But I really appreciated you reviewing me anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
dick and jade walked threw the tower. Dick really wanted to see starfire, but he couldn't leave jade. Starfire, was his first love. And when he was with her, he felt like she would be his last. The one he'd eventually die with, the one he'd marry and have a family with. But, those were only old dreams that he used to have. But the strange thing was, they started coming back to him. He glanced over at jade. She was really pretty, but really rude. She wore a diamond ring on her finger that dick gave to her. He couldn't just take it back…or could he?  
  
"a 't' tower. It's like the teen titans." she joked, but dick really didn't find it much of a joke. Considering it was true.  
  
"yea, crazy." he said. Then he saw his old room. The door that said robin in black letters. He stood in front of it. He hasn't been in there in…ten years. Jade stood at his side.  
  
"well, let's go inside." she suggested, hitting the button to open the door. Dick's jaw dropped. It was exactly how he left it. Slade's old mask was still laying on his desk. His blanket's were still scrambled on the bed. His shades were still at half mass. His extra black mask was still laying on the dresser, And there was still a picture of starfire on his clip board. He walked over and rubbed his finger across it.  
  
-----------------------------flashback--------------------------------------------  
  
Starfire walking threw the pitch black hall's. then, she entered the room with the TV. in it. There, she saw a figure laying on the couch.  
  
"robin?" she asked. Robin lifted his head up, and then laid it back down.  
  
"hi star. You shouldn't be here." he said. She walked over and sat on the couch, by his head.  
  
"yes, I should. Robin, I am scared, for you. You seem to be hiding, ever since…" she dazed off. Thinking about the disaster that turned robin this way.  
  
"please, don't remind me. Just leave, please." he said. Starfire shook her head, in disappointment.  
  
"I am not going to leave you like this. Robin, I believe that it was all an accident. Everything that took place today. I believe in you." she said. Robin sat up, and looked into starfire's emerald eye's. they seemed to shine back into his.  
  
"thanks, star. For everything." he said. Starfire nodded. She wasn't sure if he was better, or not.  
  
"I welcome you." she said. Robin placed his hand on hers. And they put there palm's together. Then, they connected there other hands. Then there lips. Starfire wasn't sure what robin was doing. But she trusted him, with her life. Starfire could feel robin's heart beat, thumping fast. Then, she felt robin's tongue in her mouth. It shocked her. But she didn't pull away, it felt right to her. Moment's later, robin pulled away. And starfire witnessed robin's smile.  
  
"I love you, starfire." he said. Starfire smiled at him.  
  
"I love you also, robin." she said. Then they moved in for another kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------end flashback---------------  
  
Dick clamped his eye's shut as he thought of the first time starfire and him shared a kiss. She was the one that made him feel better. The one that made his heart beat again. The one that made him like life, and not blame himself for everything that goes wrong. But that was a long time ago. He gave starfire's picture one last glance, and then looked at jade. Who was sitting on his old bed.  
  
"let's just go." he said. Jade saw the fog in his eyes.  
  
"what's wrong?" she asked. But, dick just grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.  
  
Raven grabbed a plate and started to stack it with food. She wanted to eat before jade came back. She didn't like her, and she didn't want to see her. She wasn't sure where Seth was. He was probably with beast boy. She guessed they were friends now.  
  
"hey, raven." a female voice said. She lifted her eye's and saw terra. She didn't like her. But she smiled anyway.  
  
"hi, terra." she said scooping some tea in a cup. Terra smiled weakly at her.  
  
"how are you?" terra asked, interested. Raven put the scooper back, and gave terra all of her attention.  
  
"I'm alright. And you?" she asked, not really interested. Terra shrugged.  
  
"fine, I guess. Problems here and there. I'm sure you have a lot more problems then I do. You were always troubled when we were with the titans." she said. Raven smiled at her.  
  
"so, have you lost control and killed people lately?" raven asked. Terra looked at her coldly.  
  
"no…" she said. She felt sad every time someone mentioned when she couldn't control herself. Raven felt kind of bad saying that. She knew that's not what terra wanted to hear right now.  
  
"sorry, it's just-" she started, but terra cut her off.  
  
"no, it's fine. We weren't ever friends, why start now?" she asked. Then she started to walk away. Raven felt really bad, and regretted what she said. But she didn't want to chase after terra, she didn't want the other's to thinks she's gone soft. She put a doubled egg on her plate and sat down.  
  
victor heard and saw what had happened between terra and raven. He always liked solving problems between his friends. So, he thought he would try and make sure he didn't get rusty in ten years. (yea, I know. Kind of corny. rusty 'ol cyborg!) he walked over to raven. She had a plate full of food. But she wasn't eating any of it.  
  
"raven?" he asked, quietly. She smiled when she saw him. Vic took this as an opportunity to sit down.  
  
" so, going to try and solve this dispute?" she asked. Vic looked at her. But then he remembered she could read mind's now. He laughed a little.  
  
"I don't even know why I talk, you could always just read my mind." he joked. Raven smiled at him.  
  
"yea, and it would save a lot of time, two." once again, he laughed. He loved to talk to raven. She always put a smile on his face. Even when he wasn't in the mood.  
  
"maybe, but mind if I talk?" he asked, raven blushed, as she nodded. "alright, now. Do you think you can go apologize to terra?" he asked. Raven looked at him, and then looked away. In a, "are you joking?" sort of way. "come on, raven. You know at one point you liked terra as a friend. You have to let her be a friend to you." he said.  
  
"why? After this I'm never going to see her again anyway, so why bother?" she asked him. At first, Vic didn't know what to say as a response. But then he thought of something.  
  
"because, you would feel better. You may be the daughter of trigon, but from being one of your old friends, I know that you have some good inside of you." he said. Raven sighed, she knew he was right. And there was nothing she hated more then being wrong.  
  
"fine, stone. I'll go. But next time, spare me the tear jerking speech?" she asked. Then she smiled at him.  
  
"whatever, now go!" he yelled, still laughing at raven's comment. Raven walked away, looking for the bratty blonde known as terra. But, she was a friend, and a good person.  
  
Starfire roamed the hall's. she could barely remember where everything was. But then she came across her old room. She smiled as she saw the star on the door, and her name written across it. Robin made her door special. She opened the door and poked her head inside. It looked, and smelled the same. She spent a lot of time in her room ten years ago. Robin and her would always talk in there. Her bright pink wall' s made her smile. Pink was her favorite color. She saw her heart shaped bad, and the glow in the dark stars still stuck to the ceiling. Her pink shades were wide open, and the bright sun was peeking into the room. Then, she turned her head to the shelf that held all of her old stuffed animals. And she saw the pink, fuzzy teddy bear that robin gave to her for her birthday. There was a purple ribbon tied around it's neck and in big gold letter's it say's 'happy birthday!' and, when you squeeze it, it say's. 'I love you!' starfire picked it off of the shelf and squeezed it. For the first time in ten years. And heard the cute voice say the three words.  
  
"you always loved that doll." a voice said, from somewhere in the back. Starfire turned her head on an instant and saw dick, leaning on the wall. "you slept with it every night." he said. And just as he finished starfire already had her arm's around him. Dick found himself hugging her two.  
  
"robin, I waited for you." she said. Dick felt bad, he said he would come back when he left. But he didn't. and now, starfire still thinks that there together. Dick pulled away from starfire. And she looked at him.  
  
"starfire, I'm not robin anymore. Now, I'm dick greyson." he said, he tried his hardest not to mention jade. But he knew she would find out sooner or later, so he just told her. "and, I'm going to get married next week." he admitted. Starfire's eye's were crooked with sadness. She didn't understand why robin was saying this to her. She waited for him to come back for her, and he's telling her he found someone else? She knew this couldn't be true.  
  
"what?" she asked. Dick put his hand threw his combed black hair. He hasn't used gel in ten years.  
  
"I'm sorry, but, I felt I had to tell you." by this time, starfire already had tears falling down her cheeks. Dick tried to wipe one away, but starfire moved her head so he couldn't touch her. "don't be like this starfire. Your still my best friend. It's just, what happened between us, I thought it was love. But, it wasn't." he said. He couldn't believe what he was saying. He loved starfire and he knew it. He hated himself for saying that, he couldn't imagine how starfire was feeling right now. Starfire was now the same height as dick. So, she took a step closer and pressed her lip's against his, and after a few seconds she pulled away.  
  
"was that love?" she asked. dick looked into her eye's. the only thing he had to look at for ten years was a picture of her he carried around in his wallet. He hadn't looked in her living eye's in ten years. He could see her desperation. Her eye's were pleading with his. But he just couldn't leave jade. Even though how much he cared about starfire. He had to keep telling himself it wasn't love. It reseeded in his head. 'it isn't love, it isn't love, it isn't love, it isn't love'. And after a while, he was ok to talk.  
  
"I used to think so." he said. Starfire flew out of the room quickly. She didn't want him to see her cry. But, it was a good thing she left. Because as soon as she did, dick started to cry.  
  
Terra was sitting on the roof. She always sat there when she was upset with something. And that's how raven knew where to find her.  
  
"can I sit down?" raven asked sneaking up behind her. Terra turned her head to look at her. Then she turned back to the ocean.  
  
"you can do whatever you want, raven…" she said. Raven sighed, and sat next to terra.  
  
"look, I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." she admitted. Terra glanced over at her.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't." terra said, raven could tell terra didn't believe that she was sorry. So she continued.  
  
"I know, you never killed anyone. And, if you did…it wasn't on purpose. You're a good person, terra. And your…my… friend." she said, she sighed in relief. The hard part was over. Now she just had to wait for the results.  
  
"you were always a friend to me to raven. And I'm glad you apologized." she said, smiling at raven. Raven found herself smiling back at her.  
  
"yea, me to." she said. Then they both heard the door close. They looked, and they saw beast boy. "I think that's my cue." she said. And she stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"thanks raven." she said. Raven nodded at her and walked threw the door, it closed behind her.  
  
"good job, raven." she heard a voice say . She turned her head. And saw cyborg.  
  
Bb sat down next to terra.  
  
"so, where's matt?" he asked, terra giggled.  
  
"it's mark." she corrected. Bb smiled at her, like he knew that. He just wanted to hear her laugh again.  
  
"right, so where is he?"  
  
"he's eating downstairs. At least, he was when I left." she said. Bb hoped that her not caring where her boyfriend was meant she didn't like him, and that he had another shot with her. "why?" she asked. He shrugged.  
  
"no reason." hiding his feelings started to make him sick. He wanted to tell her how much he really did miss her. And how much he loved her book. When he read it the day It came out. "hey, terra. Can I ask you something?" he asked. Terra nodded. "well, I was hoping if-" he started. He picked up a book that was laying next to him, it had a black cover and in gold letter's it said "last words." he handed it to terra. "you could sign that, with an authors signature it would cost a lot of money." he said, smiling. Terra was speechless. She couldn't believe what he was handing her. It was the book she wrote, about there fight.  
  
"how did you…?" she managed to say. Beast boy took the book out of her hands.  
  
"I couldn't stop reading it once I started." then he opened the cover to the first page. "dedicated to my x-boyfriend who never thinks before he talks…" he began to read. "chapter one, names Tonya. Chapter 2, running away. Chapter 3, coming home. Chapter 4, the words begin to fade. Chapter 5, what I wanted to do. Chapter 6, do you love me?. Chapter 7, of course not. Chapter 8, goodbye. Chapter 9, and I never saw him again… I see you changed my words around. I never said I didn't love you, terra." he finished. Terra looked away from him.  
  
"you might as well have." she said crossing her arms. Bb flipped to chapter 7 and began to read.  
  
"but, bill. I have to know… do you love me?" he said, rehearsing the words on the page. "he looked at me, with cold green eye's. no I don't , he said. Then he looked away. I felt my heart breaking. I was wrong, about everything. I stood up and ran away. He chased after me. Telling me he didn't mean to say that, but I knew he did. So I kept walking. I don't need his pity…" he said. Then he shut the book. "don't you remember what I told you when you asked me ,terra?" he said. Terra thought back…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n

Omg! Cliffhanger!!! But, don't worry. I'll have it. I know it's kind of sad…sniff but mostly the whole, robin/starfire thing. I thought I was going to cry! And, the terra/bb thing was tear jerking to… there a cute couple also!!! Lol, well. See you later for chapter -5-


	5. hurting

Alright, I'm finally back! And, with another chapter…no…I didn't make one. This whole thing is my views on who should win the presidential election…just kidding! It's another chapter! Filled with t-e-e-n-t-I-t-a-n-s goodness! So, may I present, chapter -5-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra thought back, back to her room, ten years ago.

-----------------------------------------flashback----------------------------

Terra and beast boy were kissing on terra's bed. There were fifteen again, and happy.

"beast boy?" terra asked. Bb looked at her, and smiled. Because she was. "you said you liked me, but do you…love me?" she asked. Bb looked at her. He didn't know if he loved her or not. He imagined he did, he always wanted to be with her. And she was like family with him. But he just didn't want to recycle the meaning of love. The long pause made terra nervous. She didn't like the way beast boy was looking at her.

"I, I, I think so…" he said. Terra nodded slowly.

"you…think?" she asked. Bb thought again. Should he just tell her he loved her so she wouldn't be sad? Or mad? No, that wouldn't be fair.

"you have to see my point of view. I just… don't think were REALLY in love." he said. "with the whole robin thing, my thoughts are kind of running ramped."

"you don't think you love me?" she said, her lip started to quiver.

"no, I do love you." he said. Terra sighed in relief. "just not a lot." he said. Then he leaned in for another kiss. But terra pushed him off of the bed, and ran out of the door.  
-----------------------------------------end flashback-----------------------------

Her eye's were filled with tear's, as she finished remembering. Bb put his arm around her. To comfort her. It was dark now, about 7:00. Terra pulled away from beast boy. He looked at her.

"I cant do this…" she said. Bb looked.

"cant do what?" he asked.

"I cant like you any more! I'm with mark, and it's impossible!" she yelled. Tears were flying down her face. Bb stood up.

"nothing's impossible, terra." he said. Terra turned away.

"this is."

"no, it's not. He needs you, more then you need him." he said, trying to convince her.

"he might, but were on a date. And It would be rude to keep him waiting." she said. Then she took a few stops forward.

"please, terra." he said. Terra thought. But she just kept walking. She succeeded in her mission to make beast boy jealous…but now she wished she never even tried. Beast boy turned his head away. He didn't want to watch her leave, again. It was to heartbreaking. He never admitted it before, but now he wished he would have ten years ago. Because, he loved terra.

Starfire walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on and looked into the mirror that hung above the sink.

"how could I be so dumb? Of course he doesn't love me, he never did…" she said to herself. She splashed water on her face so it didn't look so red. She wore her favorite dress, just to impress robin. But he didn't care. At least, he acted like he didn't. "why did I permit my feelings for him to rise? Why couldn't I just let him go…" she said. Still splashing. Then she turned the water off. "just go out, and pretend you don't care." she said. Then she walked out of the door. As she did. She saw robin leaning on the wall beside the door. She just walked past him.

"starfire?" dick asked. Standing straight. His head kept watching her, even after she walked past him. "starfire, wait." he said, jogging to catch up with her. "I'm really sorry, about what I said. The truth is, I did love you. And, I think I still do…" he admitted. Starfire stopped walking and looked at him.

"I am never going to trust you again, robin. You are a liar, and a heartbreaker." she said. And then she continued walking.

"please, starfire. I'm telling the truth. The only reason I said those things was because I was unsure about who I loved more, jade or you. I'm still not sure, but I want to be friends with you until I realize." he said, pleading his case.

"I used to believe in you robin, but that ended ten years ago." she said, picking up her pace. dick walked with her.

"starfire, I'm asking you as an old teammate, and a friend. You have to believe me on this one. I really DO love you."

"old teammate, and old friend. You are not my friend any more." she said. Dick jumped in front of her, so she would stop walking.

"listen starfire, when I was down and no one else beloved in me, YOU were the one who told me everything was going to be ok. And YOU were the one who said it wasn't my fault. And YOU were the one who gave me my first kiss. I'm never going to forget your kindness to me in my time of need. Just like I'm never going to forget the love I share with you. So are you going to hug me or do whatever you always do to make me feel better? Please?" starfire stopped. But, then her eye's turned green and she shot him with one of her star bolts. Dick did a back flip to dodge it.

"y, you've never tried to hurt me before…ever…" he said. His eye's were starting to water again. Starfire walked up to him, face to face.

"why cant I hurt you? You've already hurt me." she said. Then she flew away. And left dick. Standing there, hurt, and heartbroken. He's never seen starfire this way. He always thought that she would love him no matter what he did. But she was upset with him. He was sure she still loved him, he just had to make her say it. He was going to make sure she admitted it. No matter what it takes.

Raven and victor were returning back to the café in the living room. There, sat mark, jade, and Seth. They were all talking to each other. Happy as could be. When Seth saw raven enter he jumped up and returned to her side.

"I was wondering were you went to." he said, kissing her hand. Raven blushed.

"me and victor had to do something." she said, smiling at victor, who was filling a plate up with food. Then terra made her way downstairs. She spotted mark, and immediately sat next to him. She didn't want to play the game anymore. She wanted to be with beast boy. The boy she shared her first kiss with. The boy who made her feel like she was at home. But most of all, the boy she loved most of all.

"we need to talk." she told mark. He nodded, and they walked into another room. Mark walked into the bathroom after terra, and locked the door behind them.

"look, mark. I don't know how to say this, but…are date is over." she said. She looked over at mark. His eye's were burning with fire. He wasn't even close to letting terra take him to a party, and then dump him during the middle of it.

"no it's not." he said. Grasping her arm in his hand. Terra tried to break away. But he was to strong for her.

"let go!" she demanded. But mark didn't listen.

"I let you leave for five minutes, and you come back telling me this nonsense! Forget about what you just told me terra!" he yelled. Then he threw her in the shower. Terra developed a new cut on her arm, blood started to fall from it.

"I'm, I'm sorry." she started. Then she pulled herself out of the shower. But mark pushed her back in.

"your not sorry…yet." he said. Then he hopped on top of her.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a/n

It's a lot shorter then usual. But I thought that was a good spot to end it. Tsk tsk tsk, terra's new boyfriend abuses her, and she just takes it! But, I'm sure beast boy will save her. I have no idea what I'm going to do yet, so, it's a surprise for all of us! Mwhahaha! Thanks for reading!


	6. Handprints

Alright, I'm back. And with another chapter! More teen titan goodness… there's always time for that, isn't there? Lol, well, here's chapter 6!  
----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Terra and mark made there way back to the crowd. Terra was used to mark hurting her. She didn't want anyone to know about the beatings. It would be to embarrassing. Whenever mark looked at her, she smiled. Like nothing was wrong. But there always was something wrong. At least, when mark was around. They walked down a hallway, but terra was pulled aside. But mark didn't seem to notice.

"terra?" beast boy asked pulling terra away from mark. Terra smiled at him. But then quickly wiped it away.

"what, beast boy?" she said, crossing her arms. Bb breathed in deeply. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to say what was on his mind. But he knew he would have to admit it sooner or later.

"umm? What's up?" he said, trying to ignore his feelings. Terra sighed.

"I don't have time for this, beast boy. I'm sure mark is waiting. And-" she started, but bb quickly pressed his lips to hers. Terra stopped talking, and looked into beast boy's eye's. she wanted this, but maybe this was a bad time. She wanted to pull away, and she tried. But beast boy put his arm around her waist, so he could get closer to her. Terra realized this was all she wanted. This was it, and she wasn't going to pass the chance up. Not for mark, not for anybody. She put her arms around beast boy's neck, and they remained kissing.  
------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------  
Beast boy sat on his bed and looked at a picture of terra, a few times he walked to her door, and lifted his fist to knock, but he gave up each time and ran back to his bedroom. Then he finally stood up.

"okay, beast boy. It's time to take charge." he said, stomping out of his room, and to terra's. he again, stood outside her door. Lifting his fist, but then putting it back down. "she'll never like me, the way I like her." he said, he turned his back to her door. And took a step forward.

"beast boy?" he heard. He turned, and saw terra. He blushed, and jumped a bit.

"ah? Hi, terra." he said.

"what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I, ah, came to ask you something." he said, sweating from being nervous.

"what?" she asked, smiling.

"well, umm, I…" he stuttered. Terra laughed a little. And beast boy smiled. "I really like you, and i want to be your boyfriend." he said. Terra's jaw dropped. And she really didn't have anything to say.

"excuse me?" she asked.

"look, if you don't want to go out with me, you don't have two." he said, his heart was broken. Terra put her hand on his shoulder. And smiled.

"I want to be your girlfriend." she said, and with that, she pulled him into her room, and shut the door behind them.  
----------------------------------------end flashback------------------------------

Starfire watched robin from across the room. He wasn't talking to her anymore. And she felt really bad for throwing a star bolt at him. She didn't want to. But her heart was telling her to let him go. She watched him and jade talking from across the room. And every so often share a quick little pack. Much more less of a kiss then what they shared. She kept telling herself that she did the right thing, but her self was yelling at her for even thinking that was the right thing to do. Because deep down, she knew thing's couldn't get worse.

"hey, star." Starfire heard. She turned her head, she knew it couldn't be robin. But she was still very happy that anyone was talking to her. It was victor.

"hello, Cyborg." she said, not thinking of his name change, but suddenly it came to her. "I mean, victor." she blushed. Victor nodded.

"you can call me anything, Starfire. Your like my little sister. And I know something's troubling you, you might as well tell me. Or I'll get raven to read your mind." he kidded her. She chuckled, and then looked at him.

"robin…dick, Has a girlfriend. And he say's he love's her." she admitted. victor gave her a sad face.

"and you still love him?"

"now you are the one reading the minds." she said, smiling at him. Victor smiled back.

"do you want me to talk to him?" he asked, trying to fix another dispute between friends.

"no, he is not worth your talking to him." she said. Then she looked back at jade and dick, they were still talking.

"but you still think he's worth the world don't you? That's why your telling me this. I wont talk to him Starfire. I think you're the one who has to do the talking." he said. Starfire looked back at victor.

"do you really think my words will change his mind?" she asked. Victor nodded.

"I think your words can change his heart." he said. Pointing at her heart. Starfire smiled and gave him a tight hug. Victor smiled at her. "I hope you do change his mind, that jade girl he's hanging out with is really starting to piss me off." he said. Starfire smiled at his choice of words.

"I hope so to." she said. Pulling away. Then she gave victor a glance, and then looked at dick. "wish me luck." she said, taking a few step's towards dick. Victor crossed his fingers.

"I wish you all the luck in the world." he said. Then he watched his friend walk away to his other friend. And he knew they would end back up together. At least, he hoped they would end back up together.

Raven and Seth were sitting on the couch. Talking to dick and jade. Raven was trying her hardest not to jump over the table and strangle the life out of her. And, Seth holding her back was helping two.

"so, you say you knew Richard when he was young?" jade asked. In an annoying tone. Raven cringed.

"yes." she answered quickly. Jade looked over at dick.

"that's so cute, she's like…a maid right?" she said. Raven started to get anger marks showing off of her forehead. And dick chuckled to the sight.

"no, she's a really good friend of mine." he said. Raven smiled at him, and she stuck her tongue out at jade. But jade didn't notice. Then, Starfire walked up.

"rob-dick. Can we…talk for one moment?" she asked. Dick smiled at her.

"yea," then he looked at jade. "I'll be right back." he said. Then Starfire and him walked away. On there way, they past terra and beast boy. Who were now making out on the wall. They walked to robin's old bedroom. Dick closed the door behind the both of them.

"robin, I asked to talk to you, because, well, I realized I love you to. And it was wrong of me to hide it from you." she said. Looking in dick's eye's.

"Starfire, it wasn't wrong. I made it sound like I didn't like you at all. That's not true, star. I'm really confused right now. Because, I thought I loved jade. But then I see you and then all of the sudden your all I think about? This is nut's." he said. Sitting down on his old bed. Starfire walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"it is alright if you love jade. I don't want to make you unhappy…dick." she said, she was still getting used to his new name. Dick looked up at Starfire she had a tear falling down her cheek. He stood up and wiped it away.

"ten years went by. I wanted to come back, but I was afraid to show my face. I didn't break my promise. I never forgot about my family. And I never forgot about you." he said. Starfire made dick sit back down on the bed. Then she sat on his lap. There faces were only inches apart. They both knew what was going to happen next. And there were both happy it was finally going to happen. Starfire pressed her lips against dick's. and they shared a kiss for an hour, there tongue's were in each others mouths. And they never enjoyed anything as much as they were enjoying that kiss. But they were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"dick, are you in there?" they heard jade ask. Dick looked at Starfire. He didn't know what to tell her, he didn't even know what to do. He tried to talk but Starfire put her finger on dick's lip's.

"she'll go away." Starfire said, leaning in for another kiss. Dick accepted the kiss, and kept quiet. Maybe this meant that he was going to leave jade, and stay with Starfire. Maybe it was the right choice, or maybe it was the wrong choice. But right now, he didn't care. He was happy. The most happy he's ever been in ten years.

Terra and beast boy were still making out on the wall, when bb pulled terra's hair back, he noticed something on her neck.

"what is that?" he asked. Looking at the marked handprints on her neck. Terra put her hair back the way it was.

"it's nothing." she said. Bb looked into her eye's. he knew something was wrong. And he knew what it was. That mark guy was hurting her.

"he's hurting you, isn't he?" he asked. He can tell the way terra was looking back at him that he was right, he was hurting her. But bb couldn't let that go on. He loved terra. And he didn't want some punk hurting her.

"terra, I need to know if he's hurting you. I want to help you." he said. Laying his hand on hers. She leaned on the wall and slowly started to slide to the floor. Beast boy did two. She had tears creating in her eye's. and she didn't want to tell beast boy the truth.

"he's not hurting me, ok. I fell down the stairs." she said. Looking away. Beast boy pulled her head, so she would look back at him.

"terra, falling down the stairs doesn't but handprints on your neck. I need to know who did this two you." he said, getting more serious. Terra couldn't believe how beast boy was acting. She had never seen him this way before.

"I did it." she said. Bb squinted his eye's at her. And terra could tell that he didn't believe her. Beast boy pulled her head up to his, and kissed her on the forehead. Then he laid his head on hers.

"you know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked. Trying to get the truth out of her.

"I know." she said. Trying to hold back the truth from him.

"so, tell me who did this to you." he said. Looking back into her eye's. she didn't want to tell him. But maybe telling him would be a good idea. She looked away.

"mark, was angry. It was my fault. It really was." she said. Bb's mouth flew open. He was surprised. And then he was angry. Very angry. He stood up and stormed into the other room. Terra ran after him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"beast boy, no!" she yelled. She pulled him back into the hall, and pressed him against the wall. "please, don't." she said. She pressed herself against him to hold him back. But she could still feel him trying to get away.

"terra, I cant let him get away with hurting you. It's a crime!" he yelled, nudging terra aside. Terra grabbed his arm again.

"beast boy, if you do this, I'll leave, and never talk to you again." she threatened. Beast boy stopped and looked at her. He wanted to go beat this guy up. But, not seeing terra again would be the worst thing ever. He wasn't going to take that chance. He lost her once, he wasn't about to lose her again.

"alright, terra. I'll let him go." he said. Terra smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Bb wasn't happy. But at least he was with terra. The girl of his dreams. When they finally pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in for another kiss. But then,

"terra," marks voice echoed terra and beast boy pulled apart, and terra pushed beast boy into the closet, so mark couldn't see him.

"I'll be back." she said. Gently closing the door. Then, mark appeared.

"did you think I wouldn't notice that you were gone?" he asked firmly. Beast boy listened from the closet.

"no, I knew you would notice, I just had to go to the bathroom." she said. Pointing towards the bathroom. Mark looked at her. He could tell she wasn't telling the truth. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall.

"no you weren't, you were with that, beast boy again, weren't you!?" he yelled. Terra tried to break free from his grip. But she could not. She looked over at the closet. And knew that beast boy was getting angrier and angrier.

"no, I swear mark." she said. Then she kissed him quickly on the cheeks. Beast boy's fist was already in a ball. He wanted to tear this guy to pieces.

"I swear terra, If I see you with him again, I'll kill you." he said. Terra's eye's widened. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not. But the look in his eye's looked serious enough. She nodded slowly. And then mark let her go. She gave the closet one last glance, before getting pulled away by mark. Beast boy opened the door and walked behind terra and mark. He wasn't going to let this guy get away, he was pissed off.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n  
Omg! Bb and mark are going to fight! Bum bum bum, I think I should get started on the next chapter right away, so I'm going to end the author's note short. Thanks for all of the reviews!


End file.
